Young Again
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: The girls get turned into kids! And the guys are ended up taking care of them. Will they ever turn back to normal? Will the guys take care of the girls from danger? Read to find out! nalu, gruvia, gale, jerza and many other shippings
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS, YEP YOU GUESSED RIGHT. ANOTHER STORY! I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS ONE BECAUSE IT'LL HAVE A LOT OF MOMENTS, BUT NOT TO MUCH ;) ANYWAY, LETS GET STARTED!

At the Guild

''Crime Sorciere, what are you doing here?'' asked the barmaid. ''We just wanted to visit that's all.'' Jellal responded flatly. Cana then saw what was going on, a smirk growing on her face. ''Or are you here to see a certain red-head?'' Cana slurred to Jellal. He then turned red as Erza's hair. ''Mmm, Jellal wanted to….'' Was all Meredy got to say until a chair hit the back of her head. Yep, you guessed right. The guilds was having another brawl, the usual, just without the main people who would usually start it all.

''Where are the dragon slayers and Gray?'' asked a suspicious Ultear. ''Oh, they went on a job with Lucy, Levy and Erza. Why?'' Mira asked sweetly. Jellal's face suddenly turned white as he imagined the damages they'd cause. Meredy stood up, recovering from the flying chair that hit her. ''Where's Juvia-chan?'' she asked. ''She's with them too.'' Replied Kinana.

This is gonna be a LONG day…..

The Mission

''Well, that was easy. Let's go back to the guild now.'' Said Natsu as there was piles of men all around them. ''Can we please, I'm so tired.'' Lucy complained. Natsu then started walking towards her, getting closer and closer. Lucy then started to not feel the ground anymore, she then noticed black pupils staring back at her. ''Natsu put me down!'' Lucy yelled as her face started glowing red. ''But you said your were tired, so I'm carrying you to the train station.'' Natsu said. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds until another voice spoke up. ''Awww, don't you and flame brain look cute.'' Said a very satisfied Gray. Natsu then suddenly let Lucy down as they moved away from each other as far as possible.

''I wish you could do that to Juvia Gray-sama!'' Juvia exclaimed as he just sweat dropped. ''C'mon shrimp! I wanna get back as soon as possible!'' Gajeel shouted. Levy, who was hugging Lily to her chest, ran over to him as fast as she could. ''Thanks to you wizards we can finally have peace in our village!'' said the town mayor very joyily. ''It's no problem, it's what we do.'' Erza responded. When they collected the reward, they started to walk towards the nearest train station.

When they finally made it, something wasn't right. In fact, the conductor seemed a little, off. ''Hey guys, I think the conductor's up to something.'' Said Erza. Yet she was right. The conductor looked out of place, not even looking like a conductor. The others nodded, as soon as they went up to the conductors station, he was knocked out. ''What the….'' Lucy said. The doors suddenly closed behind them. Sooner or later, everyone was also knocked out cold. Seeing nothing but darkness in the process.

''Ugh what the…'' the guys groggily said in unison. When they looked to their right, their eyes widedned. Not because they had to get used to the light change, but because they saw something else. The girls were turned into kids….

SO HOW'D I DO? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER DON'T BE AFRAID TO SAY SO IN THE REVIEW SECTION. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! TODAY IM SPAMMING NEW STORIES JUST FOR YOU GUYS! TODAY AND FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH ILL BE UPDATING HANDCUFFS, WHEN THE BANDS COLLIDE, AND THE 2ND GENERATION! SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR UPDATES!

**ID LIKE TO THANK ****NeonBanshee****,****AudreyKimberly**** AND ANYONE ELSE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS FOR THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER.**

OTHERWISE, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! (LOL JK)

At The Guild…

''So how did this happen again?'' Mira and the whole guild asked in unison. The guys just stood there with determined looks on their faces. ''We got knocked out and when we woke up we found the girls like this.'' Gray explained flatly.

The guild then turned around to see 4 cute eight-year old girls. ''OMG! THEY LOOK SO CUTE!'' Mira said sweetly to the girls in front of her. The whole girl shushed her so she can be quiet. The four girls were still knocked out from the spell. The guys were then filled with sorrow as they stared at the face of ''their'' girls. Including Jellal. The guild also stared at the four girls, thinking about the possibilities of them extremely injured.

Sooner or later, four pairs of eyes opened, looking into red, hazel, dark blue, and onyx eyes. ''Um, what's going on guys?'' Lucy asked as she got familiar with her surroundings. The guild settled down as soon as they knew the girls haven't forgotten their memories. ''You guys are kids.'' Natsu clearly said. The guys then got ready for what was coming. ''Natsu what are you…..WHAT THE HELL! LEVY! YOU'RE A KID!'' Lucy yelled out loud so EVERYONE could hear her. ''Lu what are you talking about we're perfectly….AHH! SHIT WE REALLY ARE YOUNG AGAIN!'' Levy then agreed as she saw herself in a nearby mirror.

''Hey metal face, seems like you rubbed off on her a little too much. Now she's cursing.'' Gray said. ''Juvia still loves Gray-sama even if she is eight years old again!'' Juvia clearly stated. The ice mage then sweat dropped at her sudden actions. ''Jellal, what are you doing here?'' asked the mighty, well not so mighty anymore, Titania. ''Umm, I came here to see how the guild was doing.'' Jellal responded very fast. Erza then made a smirk face. 'He still doesn't know how to lie eh.' She thought to herself.

''We should probably take them clothes shopping, I mean, none of their clothes are gonna fit their bodies.'' Mira said. ''No, I should take them!'' Lisanna said going against her older sister. Soon enough the whole guild was having a brawl over who should take the girls shopping. The iron dragon slayer had enough. ''Who cares! Right now we have bigger problems to deal with! The girls are kids! KIDS!'' Gajeel yelled loudly veins popped on his forehead. The guild was silent for a while; Until whimpers of a girl started.

Gajeel turned aroung to see Litlle Levy crying her heart out, soon enough the other girls did too. ''You see what you do asshole, you made the girls cry.'' Jellal suddenly said. Everyone stared wide eyed at him, knowing he wouldn't be the type of person who would just curse out of the blue like that. ''Phh, shrimp will be fine. Right shrimp?'' Gajeel said as he turned back around to the solid script mage. Still crying. His eye twitched in a way that scared almost everyone in the room.

''Umm, so besides that, where are the girls gonna stay?'' asked Makarov entering the room. ''I wanna go with Natsu-san!'' a cute voice filled the air. The guild turned around to see that the voice came from the stellar mage. Lucy then slipped out of her covers and jumped on Natsu. Natsu stared at her with a serious look in his face. Then had smirked. ''You got it Luce! C'mon Happy we're gonna stay with Lucy until she turns back to normal!'' Natsu called out for the blue exceed. The blue exceed flew away from his beloved Carla and floated in fron of the walking Natsu.

''Okay, Lucy's got her person, who's left?'' asked the old man. ''Ill go with Gray-sama!'' Juvia yelled at the top of her lungs chasing Gray out of the guild. ''SOMEONE SAVE ME! PLEASE!'' the ice mage yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran down the streets of Magnolia.

''Umm, okay, there's Levy and…..'' Mira didn't get to finish that sentence when Jet and Droy suddenly jumped out of the crowd. ''WE WILL!'' They both said in unison just right before they were going to land on the petite Levy. Levy shut her eyes until she felt being picked up off the ground. ''Lily!'' she said as she heard a big bang, knowing Gajeel just hit the two guys with his iron fist. ''Ill take her.'' He said gruffly as he carried her bridal style out of the guild. ''Ill just go back to Fairy Hills with Cana.'' Erza said as she left the guild, the drunkard walking out with her.

We'll just come back tomorrow to see what to do yet. In the meantime we're gonna find out how to reverse the spell.'' Ultear said very serious. Jellal just stood still, thinking of things he should, could, and would've done if he took Erza home with him. (Don't be dirty minded here XD)

WAS IT GOOD? I HOPE SO. REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS. ALSO FOLOW MY INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT IF YOU COULD BYE!

Insta- fairytail_otaku_246


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 3 OF YOUNG AGAIN. I'M SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS BEFORE I WAS JUST SO BUSY BECAUSE STATE TESTING IS COMING IN LIKE 3 WEEKS FOR ME SO...YES. BUT ANYWAY, LETS GET STARTED!

But gray, I wanna go with you!" Said a heartbroken voice. "Look Juvia, I'll be back I a couple of hours, Mira and the others are gonna take you clothes shopping." The ice image said as he shaked off the blunette of his leg. ''C'mon Juv, I don't have time for this, I gotta go.'' he said as his voice started to get louder. As he walked off the blunette started to sulk in the far corner of the guild. ''I'll be back in a few hours Shrimp. Don't do anything stupid.'' a gruff voice scolded as he picked up the petite 8 yr old. She stared blankly at him as he dropped her down on her feet. ''Well, its better that way. Id rather stay here then be called a Shrimp every five minutes.'' the little Levy said as she walked to a table while pulling out her book.

''Erza, I'll be back as soon as we figure out what's wrong with you.'' Jellal said as he noticed she started crying. Jellal panicked as he tried everything to get her to stop. ''Why are you l-leaving me? I thought you were gonna play with me today.'' her lips started to tremble. Then if an angel had done him a solid, the girl stopped crying. Why you ask. Only one thing in the world that would make her happy for eternity. Strawberry Cake. ''Thank you Mira! The firl exclaimed as she dug into her dessert. ''I owe you one Mira.'' Jellal said as she nodded. ''And make sure she's protected at all times.''a voice said seriously. ''Natsu, we got this. We're Fairy Tail. No one is gonna get past us.'' Lisanna said as the blonde started to pout. She smiled as she saw Happy flying around the guild. ''Im serious. There's no telling what she's gonna do next.'' the dragon slayer said as he looked around for the young stellar mage. As he found, she was on the back of the blue exceed flying around through the guild. ''See. I told you so.'' he said as he proved Lisanna his point.

''Please get back safely!''Mira yelled so they can hear her. The 4 girls also waved, well, atleast the ones not eating their strawberry cake. ''AND DON'T FUCK UP ANYTHING EITHER!'' the master yelled with rage growing inside of him of what will become.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! THE NEW CHAPTER FOR YOUNG AGAIN IS FINALLY HERE! I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING A WHILE SO THANK YOU FOR HOLDING ON A BIT LONGER. BTW, ILL BE UPDATING HANDCUFFS IN A COUPLE DAYS SO DONT THINK THAT I ABANDONED IT. ANYWAYS, LETS GO!

"No no no! You have to wear this Levy, it looks cute on you!" A voice said throughout the store. "Oh my, i never knew Lucy was such a fashionista." Mira said as she saw the blonde pick out clothes for their friends. Lisanna nodded beside her.

"Mira! This is for you!" Lucy and Levy smiled brightly before giving her a dress they picked out for her. While Erza and Juvia gave Lisanna a skirt and a shirt. The barmaid smiled, "Aww, you guys are so cute!" The two siblings exclaimed as they took the four into a big hug.

The girls finally left the store after 2 hours of shopping. Lucy had on a white dress with a polka dot waistband with a bow. Her hair cascading down on her back and sandals.

The little Levy wore a simple orange dress with flowers with a new hand band that sat atop her head. Finishing with brown combat boots.

Juvia wore a light pink shirt and a pale blue skirt with her hair in pigtails. With light brown boots with a fur lining.

Erza wore dark blue jeans with a plaid shirt and her hair in a she braid. With sneakers that were black with white shoe laces.

In the shadows, two people watched the girls and the sisters walking back to the guild. "Sir, the girls are in eyesight, what do we do now?" One asked while her partner sat there lazily. "Just wait, you never know what those fairies will do. On the meantime, keep following them until the guys get back." The unknown voice said through telepathy. The woman and man shook there heads as they disappeared.

~Meanwhile~

"Where the fuck are we supposed to find that!" Gajeel cursed at the woman. The guys were currently still trying to find a cure to the girl's transformation. With great luck, Jellal found some helpful information on the spell from a local library. What was the catch? They had to find a potion that was not even heard of before.

"Maybe its from a black market in Edolas." Jellal said calmly. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Jellal, there is no way we could go back to Edolas, the anima is gone." Gray explained while Natsu nodded. "Yea, what the snowman said. But how do you know if that's even true?" Natsu asked with Gray still glaring at him. Jellal was shrugged. Then there was a silent pause.

A mischievious smirk appeared on Gajeel's face. "Oh don't you worry, I have a great idea." He said evilly as Gray and Natsu started to back away from him. Then they stopped.

"But there's one thing. We have to have at least 15 people to do this to make it work." The pink haired man said as he realized what the dragon slayer was talking about.

~Flashback~  
>The three dragon slayers were floating into the air, excited they were finally going back home. Just before they left, the new prince of Edolas told them something.<p>

" Thank you for helping us. You may come back anytime. But to do that, you three would need to release your strongest power and release towards where the anima was. Understand?"he asked them just to make sure. They all shook their heads as the bright light shined brighter.  
>end of flashback<p>

"We need to get back to the guild. Now." Jellal said seriously as the guys looked at him questionably. "What happened." Natsu asked getting his magic ready. "The guild is under attack."


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! WHATS UP! IM BACK WITH THIS NEW CHAPTER OF YOUNG AGAIN! IM SORRY ITS SHORT BUT IM REALLY BUSY/ FORGETTING THAT. LETS GET STARTED!

The closer the guys got to the guild, the more enemies they fought. When the guys finally made it through the door, they saw the girls knocked out and carries by strange men. "What the hell do ya doing punk! " Gajeel asked as he started cracking his knuckles.

The man smiled behind his mask. "I guess my plan didn't go the way I wanted it to. Figures." he started. Then he cracked an evil grin. 'Well that's too bad because if you hurt me that means you hurt the girls too." he ended with a dark aura forming around him.

The more this guy talked the more the guys got pissed off. Before they unleashed their magic, the man disappeared, thankfully leaving the girls behind. "Ugh, what happened?" Lucy groaned before being picked up by natsu. The dragon slayer was about to answer but Jellal cut him off. "Guys, we gotta go. " he said as he lifted the unconscious Erza in his arms. The guys nodded and ran to go find the others, asap.

-Another Place-

"Sir, I could not retrieve the girls. I'm deeply sorry." a deep voice said. There was silence. She sighed. "it's okay. If they had attacked our plan would be ruined anyways." the woman said as she walked away. "Soon we shall get back at those pesky fairies for interfering with our plan!" she declared as she added an evil chuckle at the end.

-Back to the future (just kidding XD)

When the guys found the rest of the guild, they were safe from harm. "Wendy! We need you! " Natsu and Gajeel said as they dragged her from the conversation she had with Romeo and Carla. "W-what do you guys mean?" she asked with worry in her voice. The guys stopped walking and turned around. "We're going to Edolas." the guild looked at them with wide eyes and were surprised at what they said.

"But we've only have 5 minutes to get there as soon as the portal opens." Jellal said with a straight look on his face. Everyone nodded as they picked the best people that were to go. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel , Jellal, Lucy, Juvia , Levy, Erza Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily. "Now luckily we're near where the anima was. " Wendy said as she got ready to release her magic power.

In a flash the dragon slayer released their dragon slayer secret art towards the sky and the anima opened. "OK, cmon guys we've only got 5 minutes." Gray said while carrying Juvia over his shoulder. Laki built a wood bridge so they could all reach the portal just in time. "Good luck my children. Please be careful while your in Edolas." the master said through telepathy.

And with that, the group of names were in Edolas like 1 2 3.


End file.
